1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power receiving device for use in a wireless power transmission system that wirelessly transmits power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent year, a wireless (noncontact) power transmission technology for wirelessly transmitting power to equipment that changes its position over time, such as cell phones or electric vehicles, has been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-336717 describes a noncontact power transmission system capable of controlling the voltage of the power transmitted wirelessly so that the voltage after rectification is at a constant level.